yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark5 Episode 12: Bonding time
Participants *Harumi Tasanagi *Keyome Tasanagi Tasanagi: He sat at his desk, the cigeratte sitting firmly in between his lips as he looked out at the paper work before him. He shook his head and sighed. "..." Putting the cigeratte out, he quickly lit another one. " I should have listened to that Governement Agent, when he told me to stop smoking these things years ago." Sitting up he slid his fingers through his hair. 4 of his men rushed into his room and quickly bowed. " Sir!" Keyome waved his hand out to them, telling them to stand. " You may speak.." he said placing both of his hands on his chin as he eyed all of them. The men stood and thanked him. " Mr. Tasanagi! I came here, to have your blessings for my wedding in the next few days! Me and my wife are moving to Japan sir!" Keyome pressed both of his hands together. " Oh? Young love. Ha ha ha. Japan you say, even i havent been to Japan yet." Keyome leaned back and then nodded his head. " You have my blessings. I hope you and your wife have a happy life together." All of the men all stood and smiled at one another and then bowed at there chairmen once more. " Thank you sir!" They all rushed out of the room. Keyomes eyes flared a bright red. "...They were lying to me..." He said using some ancient ability of his that he gained from his Oni. He pressed a button on his desk and began to speak into a intercom. " Those four Kagemaru. They up to something. I want you to follow them. If they dont goto a womans house in the next 24 hours. Kill them all. " " Yes sir." The person said on the intercom. Keyome leaned back and simply sighed as he began to fiddle with a pistol out of boredom. HinataTenshi: ~Harumi was very lost in thought from a little get together she was invited to. She had her suspicions from her best friends voice, she could still hear it echo in her ears. ‘Haru-chan! Come to the party...pwease....pretty pwease!’ Yeah, Jelisa’s voice was extremely annoying. Once, Harumi had a nightmare of her nonstop talking. She shudders at the thought of it. She really wished that Jelisa could shut up for once and yet, at the same time; it was comforting to hear her. Her and Jelisa shares a similar past together; they both had parents who were inventors and has been killed by the Domjouri Corps; Harumi’s worst enemies. Just the thought of that group pissed Harumi off; she could still feel the betrayal...the lies and also the pain she went through as she held her little brother, dying in her arms. ‘No time to think like that.’ Her eyes would revert to the small invitation letter. She knew that some of the Domjouri Corp gooms would be there, searching for her and her parent’s lab. “I can’t go...” She closes her eyes, leaning back onto the soft plushy pillows on the black couch. ‘Why am I even here?’ She looks around the well decorated room she resided in. She was still uncomfortable being there, it was as if she didn’t belong. In a way, it was kind of bad for her to be here but at the same time, good. She knew her adopted father was powerful, she could take full advantage of that to keep away from the Domjouri Corps. Those pieces of shit wouldn’t even come close to her. ‘Checkmate’ It was like a game of chest. You play your game well and take advantage of a situation. Aside from all the thinking, she could feel her stomach moaning for food. ‘Damn that experiment.’ Sighing, she would search her pockets for a cupcake that was wrapped up safely. Not being able to find it, her eyes would widen. “Where the fuck is my fucking cupcake!?” She yells out loud only to close her mouth and look around. She needed her food, it was like a drug to her. She would turn her body on the couch, yearning for the cupcake.~ Tasanagi: Keyomes brush snapped when he heard “Where the fuck is my fucking cupcake!?” His eyes shot up, with a cold and stern look in his eyes they even flared red for a moment before simmering down to there orginal color. " Harumi..." He said With a dark stern voice. " Come here.." He said placing the brush down and putting both of his hands together. He had hated it when she cursed like that. If she came over to him he would have titled his head up. " What have i told you about your language when were in our office." Keyome said blowing smoke out of his nose and in her direction. " I've been meaning to talk to you. You know... last week when we planned to hang out, you know that Daughter, father time thing that your mother suggested... You bailed on me. Uh.. what do you kids say now-a-days..." Keyome looked around and then rubbed the back of his neck. " You uh... ditched out on me... homie dog..?" He said attempting to be a hip parent. " Ahh anyways. Where'd ya go? You always ditch out on me when we plan things. Im starting to think you dont like your ddear oh dad haha." Keyome said reaching over and lightly pinching her cheek. He showed a different side of himself towards his loved ones. HinataTenshi: ~If she could just get that cupcake, that special cupcake that would fulfill all her needs; her life would be splendid. Harumi was torn from it. She kept all her experimented food from within the laboratory. The question is, where did her cupcake go? Her mind would trail back to the last places she went to. ‘...The lab, Jelisa’s house...the lab...’ She then remembered when Jelisa hugged her till she went blue in the face, ‘That bitch took my cupcake...she took my fucking cupcake.’ Harumi just couldn’t let that go, when the times are rough and she is eager to eat, she wants to eat. “Harumi...” She would jump hearing her name in such a frightening tone. “Come here..” Harumi would stand up obediently, forgetting all about her cupcake and walk over to him.She felt the goose bumps forming upon her arms and the hairs on her neck would become stiff. She gulps as she stood in front of him. She knew this man was powerful, and even looked like a bad ass. She listens to his mini lecture about cursing, silenced from it. She didn’t speak once. “Uh..what do you kids say now-a -days” The word ‘kid’ grabbed her attention. She was no kid. ‘Who do he think he think he, calling me a fu--’ her thoughts were canceled out. “You uh...ditched out on me...homie dog..?” Her facial expression would go from stern to a ‘wtf’ confused face. ‘Is this guy...okay? What has he been smoking?’ That was one of her thoughts hearing that. As he reached to pinch her cheeks, she would move her hand to block it. She started to speak, “It’s none of your business of what I do..” That was very bold of her. Honestly, that was how she felt towards anyone. She could tell him but she just prefers not to. Her lab was her sanctuary. Yeah, she would ditch him if it means going back to her test subjects. “Sorry for cursing, do you have any food?” Her stomach would growl again from earlier and her mind would trace back to that cupcake.~ HinataTenshi: ~Harumi had an odd feeling of what was said by her adopted father next; her face would turn a bright crimson red and she would shift uncomfortably. Trying to avoid eye contact as he spoke; that behavior of her could look very suspicious but she couldn’t help it. Harumi is into romance but she doesn’t have any love interest. She has not time what so ever for it. All she could think of is her lab work. In the spare time though, she loves writing romance novels and many people buy them at her ‘Neko’s Dream workshop’ but this was way beyond something to talk about. ‘STDs...protection...no no no no” she didn’t want to hear that shit. Her mind would go blank for a while until she heard ‘buffet’ That dragged her out of her uncomfortable level. It erased everything he said before, ‘Japanese buffet....American buffet.’ She felt like she was going to heaven. She had to admit, she was starting to love her father. Or was it the food? She just didn’t know. She would start to drool at the thought of it, ‘I can’t wait.’ She barely heard the words of her father; her mind was clouded. As always though, the word ‘food’ grabbed her attention one again and she sat down at his words. She was grinning, the grin reached from eye to eye and it was a bit creepy. What she wasn’t expecting was to go back to that boyfriend talk. Her grin would drop immedietly and depression would slowly get to her. He just changed instantly. It was the food that she was cherishing, not him. She tilts her head, and sighs at all the questioning. She then thought of something to do. She would close her eyes and pretend to have fallen asleep after he said “He better be your age” She would fake a snore as well, bored to death by the convo.~ Tasanagi: Keyome balled up a piece of paper and hit her right in the nose. " HEY..." He said shaking his head. " Shessh. All that snoring... but you barely even sleep at night.." He said turnign his head only to see the buffet storm into the room. They lined the food up nicely sitting everything in perfect postions. " Over 300 things to select from Mr.Tasanagi sir. We shall clean up the mess as soon as you ring us back up." Keyome stood to his full height. Pulling out 500 dollars each to each of the cators. They all bowed and he went down to the food himself taking off his jacket as he snapped his fingers. Two of his men rushed over with a table and two chairs for him and his daughter. Keyome nodded sitting down at his chair. As he sat, two females rushed over placing a plate and drinks infront of him. They even put his napkin into his shirt. He gripped at the fork and slowly began to eat. Once Harumi had gotten her own food and had sat down with him. He'd look up at her momentairly. " Make sure you eat your fill.. I wont be around for the rest of the day. but ill leave you and your sister some money while im gone." Keyome drunk some of his beverge and then turned his attention back to Harumi. " Hey, whatever your doing in your spare time. Make sure your safe ok? We love you. You may not feel like it. But your apart of my family now. We share the same blood. We are the same, you... and I. I remember when we took you in as a child. Haha... you were so quiet. Look at you turning into an Adult every day." Keyome smirked. " But yeah, i hope you feel that you are apart of this family..." The moment he was about to speak on a man with snow white hair enterd the room. He bowed his head quickly and then stood to his full height.(( How he looked http://www.freewebs.com/thevortexmkiii/kadaj%20-%20wcp.jpg)) " Mr.Tasanagi sir... I know you called for me. But, we have an urgent matter... that we need to attend to.."His eyes drifted over to Harumi and then back over at Keyome. "In.. Private sir." Keyome stood up. And then turned his attention back over to Harumi. He'd smile at her and walked over to her and messed her hair up. " Looks like i gotta ditch out on you this time." He said smiling at her. He'd hand her a fat stack of money wodded up. " Ill see you later ok..?" He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and pulled his jacket over his body as he steppd out of the building. Walking down the long hall way were men lined up all the way down from his office down to the exit. All of them saulting him as he pressed further and further down the hall way untill he hit the exit where he stepped into a Limo with Commander Kon and they drove off. A PArade of cars following behind them. Category:ARK5